The hunger games: A final arena
by Gamergeek456
Summary: After the rebels took over the capitol, it was decreed that a final hunger games would be held for the children of the capitol. But how did it play out? Rated T for blood and violence.


A young boy stood staring at the man on the stage. The capitol had been taken over my rebels and they had decreed a final hunger games for the children of the capitol instead of the districts. His name was Peter, and he was 15 years old. He had short curly brown hair, and a white suit. The man on the podium began to speak.

"Welcome to the final hunger games reaping!" The man said with a tone of authority. "We'll start, with the girls." The man dug around in a larger than normal glass ball filled with the name of every girl in the capitol between 12 and 18 years old. He drew a name Peter had never heard before. "And now, for the boys." The man said as he walked over to the other ball. He reached in and dug around for a few seconds before drawing a name. "Peter, Olivas!" the man called out when he read the name. time seemed to slow down as Peter tried to process what just happened. He was going to be in the hunger games!

The man continued to walk back and forth drawing names from the balls until 12 boys and 12 girls were chosen. At that point they children who were chosen got into a train and began the 5 minute ride to the training center. But things weren't like the usual games. The President went onto a balcony and began to speak. "Hello! Now, as you know, this will not be a normal hunger games. You will still do the training, but there will be no gifts or mentors. Each tribute will have their own quarters they will stay in until the hunger games begin." The president continued explaining the changes they made. After all that each tribute was assigned a floor of the huge tower. Peter walked through the elevator and pushed the button 12. He shot up and within seconds was at his floor.

After looking around the floor he was going to stay in Peter walked into his room, showered, and put on clean clothes. He got some sleep once he was done. It felt like he was only asleep for a few minutes when his alarm went off in the morning. He looked at the clock and went down to the training area. The same adrenaline rush came through him as the quick elevator took him down to the training floor. He saw several other tributes already practicing with the weapons and survival teachers. Peter walked over to a stand that had several axes. He had used one a fair amount of times but was more comfortable with a sword. He picked up one and threw it at a target shaped like a human. It stuck on the top of the head, turning several eyes toward him. He abandoned the axe stall quickly and walked over to a survival staff teaching about traps and hunting.

At lunch, Peter sat alone at a table and was approached by a boy who looked to be slightly older than he was. "Hello, I'm Daniel." The boy said as he put his tray beside Peter's and sat down.

"The name's Peter." Peter said.

"I saw you throw that axe, you're pretty good." Daniel said in a friendly tone.

"Thanks, I've used an axe a bit at home, but I prefer other weapons." Peter replied.

"Well, I prefer using an axe, for me it's the best all round weapon. You can use it at close range and a good amount of them can me effectively thrown, you proved that earlier." Daniel said with a grin on his face.

"Why are you telling me your favorite weapon? Isn't that just going to give me an advantage in the arena?" Peter asked.

"Well… I was hoping to have you as an ally." Daniel answered.

"Really, based on one toss of an axe you want to team up?" Peter asked

"Yeah, I think we could work well together." Daniel answered.

"Well, alright, when we're in the arena, it'll be tough to get to each other at the beginning. When it starts, we'll wait one day then meet up at the cornucopia. Ok?" Peter suggested

"Sure, no problem, I will be there."" Daniel replied

After lunch, Daniel and Peter started training together, each day trying some new survival or combat stall. It took a while, but these two became friends quickly. Peter decided that it would be great to have him as an ally and a friend. The 76th and final hunger games would soon begin, and Peter, felt ready to face it.


End file.
